Number One
by Byakushiki69
Summary: Ichigo keeps having hot flashes and doesn't know why so he asks Shiro. He's told that it's mating season for hollows and needs and Alpha because Ichi's a Beta when Grimmjow shows up with the same problem as Ichigo. I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. mpreg, cursing, a jealous Kenpachi and then some GrimmIchi
1. In Heat

**Number One**

Title by _Hazel Fernandes_

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo was lying peacefully in his bed listening when Renji came into his room through the window. He thought Renji was his annoying father, Isshin, and kicked him in the face.

"Ichigo, what the hell was that for!" Renji yelled.

"Oh, hey, sorry 'bout that, thought you were my dad," Ichigo apologized then went back to his bed. "Why are you here anyways, Renji?"

"To take you to the Seireitei," Renji replied.

"Because…"

"The sotaichou wants to talk to you about something. He says it's of upmost importance. Let's go."

"Can't," Ichigo said blatantly.

"Why?"

"I have more important things to take care of and don't have time to clean up his mess." Ichigo rolled over and went to sleep, Renji left.

_In Soul Society_

"Abarai-fukutaichou, where is Kurosaki," the sotaichou asked.

"He refused to clean up another one of your messes and fell asleep," Renji reported.

"We need him to help us form an alliance with the Vizards before the Winter War."

"I know. I will try again tomorrow," Renji said and politely excused himself to the sixth squad barracks.

_At Kurosaki Clinic_

Ichigo was deep in thought. He was really horny for the last few days and had no clue what was wrong. He asked his father but was glomped and Isshin yelled, "MY LITTLE ICHIGO IS GROWING UP!" I pushed him off me and went back to my room.

'Hey Shiro' Ichigo said to his Inner Hollow.

'What's up King?' Shiro asked.

'What the fuck is wrong with me? For the past couple days, I've been super horny. Do you know why?'

'It's mating season for Hollows. We go through it every year. You need to find your Alpha.' Shiro replied

'What's an Alpha?'

'Since you're a Beta, ya need an Alpha. Basically, 'ur a bitch in heat and ya need someone to top ya. Also for fair warnin', Betas can get pregnant even if 'ur male so be careful.'

'Well fuck me'

'Don't tempt me,' Shiro smirked. Ichigo left his Inner World to be greeted by the powerful reiatsu of the sexta Espada, his favorite opponent. Ichigo grabbed his badge and rushed to Grimmjow's position. Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow looked distressed.

"What's up, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, concerned about his rival. He turned around and looked at the strawberry. Ichigo blushed at the sight of Grimmjow, making his heart race at his new reaction towards the arrancar. 'What's goin' on this time?' Grimmjow sniffed the air around Ichigo and smirked.

"Ichigo, you smell like a bitch in heat." Grimmjow got closer to Ichigo and grabbed the strawberry's chin and held it up to his face. Ichigo didn't resist his touch. Grimmjow kept sniffing Ichigo all over and licked his cheek. Grimmjow asked, "'ur a Beta aren't ya?"

"That's what Shiro said. He also said…." Ichigo was stopped when Grimmjow's lips latched onto his. Again, he felt his strength leave his body the moment Grimmjow touched him and moaned. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to deepen the kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Rukia and Renji were watching in shock at how submissive Ichigo was to the enemy. Grimmjow separated from Ichigo and left through the Garganta back to Hueco Mundo, leaving the shinigami in a daze.

_Sotaichou- Head Captain_

_Fukutaichou- Lieutenant_

_Espada- Sword_

_Arrancar- To Tear Off_

_Garganta- Throat_

_Hueco Mundo- Hollow World_


	2. Ichigo's Decision

**Number One**

Title by _Hazel Fernandes_

**Chapter 2**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Ichigo, you smell like a bitch in heat." Grimmjow got closer to Ichigo and grabbed the strawberry's chin and held it up to his face. Ichigo didn't resist his touch. Grimmjow kept sniffing Ichigo all over and licked his cheek. Grimmjow asked, "'ur a Beta aren't ya?"_

"_That's what Shiro said. He also said…." Ichigo was stopped when Grimmjow's lips latched onto his. Again, he felt his strength leave his body the moment Grimmjow touched him and moaned. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to deepen the kiss. Unbeknownst to them, Rukia and Renji were watching in shock at how submissive Ichigo was to the enemy. Grimmjow separated from Ichigo and left through the Garganta back to Hueco Mundo, leaving the shinigami in a daze._

_**1 Week Later**_

It's been a week since Grimmjow's visit to the World of the Living and when Grimmjow kissed Ichigo. He'd been in a trance-like state and loses focus even when hunting hollows. Renji and Rukia decide to tell the taichou about the encounter between the two and called a meeting of all the taichou and fukutaichou.

"Why did you call of us to this meeting Abarai-fukutaichou, Kuchki-san?" the sotaichou asked.

"To discuss the actions of Ichigo Kurosaki as of late," they replied.

"Then tell us, why is the substitute shinigami so distracted lately?"

Renji spoke up first. "I returned to the World of the Living to check on Ichigo and brought Rukia with me. We felt his reiatsu and the reiatsu of the sexta Espada and thought they were fighting and went to watch. When we got there, they were kissing and were saying things about Alphas and Betas and something about being in heat. Then Grimmjow left and Ichigo was in a daze."

" I want you two to go to Urahara and ask about this immediately. Dismissed," the sotaichou demanded and everyone filed out of the room.

_At Urahara's Shop_

Rukia and Renji explained the situation to Urahara.

"Well well, this really is a big problem," Urahara said, hiding his face behind his fan. "But tell me, why ask me? Why not go to the Vizards? They would probably know a lot more than me provided they are all half hollow."

"We're here on the sotaichou's orders," Rukia stated.

"Well, I'll call them here if that'll help."

"Yes, thank you Urahara-san," Renji bowed, expressing his gratitude.

_**A Half-Hour Later**_

"Welcome Shinji and friends!" Urahara exclaimed, welcoming the Vizards inside. They sat down and Tessai brought them tea.

"So, what's the problem?" Shinji asked, sipping his tea wanting to get right down to business.

"Ichigo and the arrancar Grimmjow," Rukia said. "About a week ago, Ichigo came in contact with the arrancar. When me and Renji got there, they were kissing, saying things about Alphas, Betas and being in heat. Can you tell us what you know?"

"It's the time of year when hollows go into heat. It lasts for 3 weeks. During that time, Alpha hollows will try to impregnate a Beta. Alphas can also have a permanent mate instead of a temporary one, marking the Beta forever and making it more likely to have cubs."

"Then which is Ichigo, an Alpha of Beta?" Renji asked.

"Because of his aggressive attitude and strength, we though he was an Alpha. During mating season, both Alphas and Beta's give of a special pheromone only other hollows can smell. Just yesterday we were hangin' out with him and he smelled like a Beta, so that's what he is, a Beta."

"So basically, Ichigo is literally fucked?"

"Exactly," Shinji smiled. "But Ichigo wouldn't betray the Soul Society so for now, as long as Ichigo doesn't make any contact with Grimmjow, I think he'll be fine but will be terribly depressed."

"Why?" Urahara, Renji and Rukia asked, concerned about the strawberry.

"Because Ichigo loves Grimmjow. Simple as that." The shinigami and Urahara broke out laughing to the brink of tears.

Mashiro slammed her fist on the small table, breaking it and silencing the laughter. Kensei put his hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"If Ichigo meet Grimmjow again, he will certainly leave for Hueco Mundo. If he mates with Grimmjow, even without the Hogyoku's power, Ichigo will become an Espada after the mating ritual," Kensei said. Everyone was completely silent. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It only got worse when Ichigo walked in. He noticed the awkward glances everyone was giving him but ignored it and went to the underground training facility, not greeting anybody, not even sparing a look in their direction.

_**An Hour Later- Park**_

Ichigo was sitting in the park at the dead of night. He was talking to Shiro, wanting advice.

'Shiro, what should I do?' Ichigo asked Shiro, his head in Shiro's lap. 'I…I think I love Grimmjow'

'Then go to him, Ichi. If you do, you will be in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy. And if you mate with him, you will become an arrancar when he leaves his mark. Also, your hair will grow longer and 'ur not allowed to cut it ever. 'ur body will be a smidge curvier. Also, 'ur going to have two or three red stripes from under 'ur eye to 'ur hairline.' Shiro explained.

'Thanks Shiro. I'm going to go with Grimmjow.' Ichigo smiled when he was pulled from his inner world by a familiar reiatsu.


	3. My Mate

**Number One**

Title by _Hazel Fernandes_

**Chapter 3**

_**Last Chapter**_

'_Shiro, what should I do?' Ichigo asked Shiro, his head in Shiro's lap. 'I…I think I love Grimmjow'_

'_Then go to him, Ichi. If you do, you will be in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy. And if you mate with him, you will become an arrancar when he leaves his mark. Also, your hair will grow longer and 'ur not allowed to cut it ever. 'ur body will be a smidge curvier. Also, 'ur going to have two or three red stripes from under 'ur eye to 'ur hairline.' Shiro explained._

'_Thanks Shiro. I'm going to go with Grimmjow.' Ichigo smiled when he was pulled from his inner world by a familiar reiatsu. _

"…Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered.

"Hello Ichigo, ya miss me?" Grimmjow asked, smirking. He walked up to Ichigo, bent down and kissed Ichigo. "Will…will you go back to Hueco Mundo with me and become my mate?" When Grimmjow asked that, Ichigo spaced out into his Inner Word.

'Should I, Shiro?'

'Of course, King. Ya only got one chance, take it and I'll be right here,' Shiro smiled

'What about you, Zangetsu?'

Zangetsu appeared out of nowhere and said, 'Do what you want as long as you don't regret it later.'

'One more thing King, when you mate with Grimmjow, you can share abilities and reiatsu. You can feel each other's pain. If his arm gets cut off (again), you'll feel a searing pain in your arm. If he breaks it, yours will feel like it broke as well. If one of ya dies, the other will feel the most painful thing in the world as well as a huge void in 'ur soul. Good luck.'

Grimmjow picked up Ichigo, opened a garganta and stepped through, feeling the reiatsu of captain-class shinigami closing in.

_In Hueco Mundo_

Grimmjow carried Ichigo to his room, avoiding contact with the other Espada. He closed the door behind him and placed Ichigo gently on the bed and crawled on top of him.

He took Ichigo's shirt of and kissed his way his torso until he reached a nipple, taking it in his mouth, softly licking, pinching the other one with his fingers, then started going further down, opening the teen's pants and taking them off together with his underwear.

Grimmjow smiled and took Ichigo's member in his mouth, sucking softly while pressing his fingers at Ichigo's lips. The teen immediately understood what Grimmjow was asking and took the fingers in his mouth, making them as wet as possible before taking them out of his mouth. "Do it." He panted at the smiling arrancar.

"… Please Grimmjow"

" Don't get impatient… relax, or this is gonna hurt like hell."

Ichigo nodded and waited for Grimmjow to push in the first finger, which he did only a few seconds later together with taking him back in his mouth, making the strawberry moan silently. "Grimmjow… More…" the blue haired espada smiled and softly pushed in his second finger, feeling Ichigo tense, relaxing immediately after. Ichigo moaned that he wanted more when Grimmjow hit his prostate.

"Please, add the third finger…I want more."

The arrancar smiled and took Ichigo in his mouth once again, giving the member a hard suck while he entered the third finger, starting to move his fingers in and out slowly. When he started to move his fingers faster, he let go of the member and moved up to kiss Ichigo passionately on the lips.

"Hmmm… Grimm… More…"

Grimmjow positioned his giant cock at the berry's entrance and slowly started pushing inside slowly until Ichi grabbed his hips and pushed him completely inside, moaning in pain and pleasure.

"Ichi? You okay?"

The teen nodded, "Grimmjow…. Move…Don't hold back…"

The ex-arrancar smiled. "As you wish." He said smiling and started pounding into the boy, grabbing his hips to pull Ichigo even more onto him, thrusting into the boy's prostate until he was whimpering and moaning underneath him. He groaned as he started feeling close already. Ichigo was just so tight around him. He moved his right hand towards Ichigo's member, stroking it along with his erratic thrusts into the teen's prostate.

"Ichigo…when you cum, bite my neck and pierce the skin. Then send 'ur reiatsu in through the wound," Grimmjow instructed. Ichigo nodded.

"Oh…Grimmjow…I…" Ichigo screamed and did as instructed by Grimmjow, biting his neck and sending his reiatsu in through the wound.

Feeling Ichigo tighten around his cock, he did the same, biting his mate's neck and sending reiatsu into the wound. Grimmjow screamed Ichigo's name loud before collapsing on top of the orange haired teen, panting.

"Grimmjow…I… I love you." He whispered, gazing as Grimmjow looked up at him, shock written on his face before the smile took over.

"I love you too Ichigo. I have for a long time." He kissed him and pulled out, laying down next to his new mate. "You do know that now, you'll be an arrancar and will most likely be carryin' ma cubs right?"

"Yeah. Shiro told me," I replied and Grimmjow looked at me quizzically. "My inner hollow." Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated on Shiro materializing to the real world. After a minute, Shiro was at the foot of the bed with a smirk. Grimmjow jumped up into a fighting position when Shiro whistled.

"My my, you have quite the package down there." Grimmjow looked down, remembering he had just fucked Ichigo and was butt-naked. He covered himself with his hands and blushed furiously in embarrassment. Shiro chuckled and said, "I'm Shiro, Ichi's inner hollow. Poor Ichi is worn out because of the damned shinigami always putting him on the front lines, so take care of him and keep Soi Fon-taichou away from him. She'll execute him the moment she sees him and watch out for her Suzumebachi. Get stung in the same spot twice and 'ur dead. Later," Shiro informed, disappearing back into Ichigo's inner world.

Grimmjow then laid down next to his new Beta, cuddled with him and went to sleep the happiest arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo.

_**Alpha and Beta idea from some of Vaerin7's fanfictions. I take no credit to the idea.**_


	4. Welcome To The Family

**Number One**

Title by _Hazel Fernandes_

**Chapter 4**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Grimmjow then laid down next to his new Beta, cuddled with him and went to sleep the happiest arrancar in all of Hueco Mundo._

_**5 Weeks Later- Soul Society**_

"Is this true, Abarai-fukutaichou?" the sotaichou questioned.

"Yes. Shinji said it's mating season for hollows, and since he's half hollow, he will want a mate. An Alpha to be more precise. Alphas are dominant and Betas are submissive," The taichou and fukutaichou looked at Renji, surprised to hear that Ichigo Kurosaki would submit to someone weaker than him. "I felt Ichigo's reiatsu disappear when me, Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi and the Vizards went towards the park because a garganta opened up there. I assume Ichigo was kidnapped by the sexta Espada of went willingly with him to Hueco Mundo." Matsumoto fainted hearing this. Everyone's feelings went from surprised to complete shock at the thought of Ichigo being accused of treason. The taichou of squads 6, 8, 10, 11 and 13 would try to keep Ichigo alive, not dead. Squads 1, 2 and 12, wanted him dead for treason. The rest didn't want to get involved.

"Squad 2 and 6, go to Urahara tomorrow and ask him to open the garganta. You will go to Hueco Mundo and retrieve Ichigo and Grimmjow. Dismissed!" The taichou and fukutaichou filed out back to the barracks.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

When Ichigo woke up, he stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes, still. Grimmjow stirred and woke up after, smiling and giving Ichi a kiss on the cheek. Then he stared at Ichigo, noticing the changes in his body. His mate's hair was longer, down to his waist and it pooled around him. He had two red stripes that ran from under his eye to his hairline and he was a little curvier around his hips. His eyes also changed from brown to gold and he had a zero on his neck. Grimmjow's jaw dropped at the sight of his mate. Ichigo had gone from beautiful to damned sexy. Ichigo stared at Grimmjow thinking _what a weirdo._ He got up and walked to the bathroom, looked into the mirror and saw the changes in his body. He blushed and realized why Grimmjow was staring at him.

"Damn Ichigo, you were always hot but now 'ur smokin'," Grimmjow purred, smirking, getting up to hug Ichigo from behind, rubbing his hard member against Ichigo's ass. Ichi moaned at Grimmjow's actions.

"Mmmm…Grimmjow"

"Can I?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes…Pound into me hard!" Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow slammed into him, hitting his prostate. After 10 minutes and over 100 hard thrusts later, they both came and collapsed on the bed, panting.

"Damn, 'ur so good Ichigo" Grimmjow said and Ichigo chuckled when their stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry, Grimm. And let me borrow your clothes." Grimmjow got up and went to his closet to get the outfit he wore and laid it out in front of Ichigo. Ichigo looked down and noticed the hole in his chest and stuck his finger through it. He giggled and walked out of the room with Grimmjow to get lunch.

When they arrived, all the Espada stared at Ichigo.

"Why is Kurosaki here Grimmjow? Explain yourself," Halibel demanded and Ichigo growled at her. Grimmjow put a hand on Ichi's shoulder.

"He's my mate," Grimmjow said bluntly. Every Espada in the room stared at them, wondering how Grimmjow managed to get into the pants of the always scowling and very power shinigami. Ichigo looked up to see Nel in her adult form and ran towards her.

"Nel! Long time no see. What're you doin' here?" Ichigo wondered, remembering Nel being an ex-espada.

"I was bored and had nothing better to do," Nel said, glomping Ichigo in a death hug.

Everyone stared oddly at the two. They finally notice Ichigo' hair was longer, striped under his eye and a zero on his neck. Everyone grew wide eyed at the zero and welcomed him to the very dysfunctional family with open arms. Halibel, Stark and Nnoitra were teaching Ichigo more fighting techniques and how to use a cero. Nel played eternal tag with Ichigo, then sat down and read a book together. Szayel brought him to the lab to help with all kinds of experiments.

When night fell, Halibel, Szayel and Nel hugged the new Beta in the family good night and went to bed.


	5. Captains Attack

**Number One**

Title by _Hazel Fernandes_

**Chapter 5**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Everyone stared oddly at the two. They finally notice Ichigo' hair was longer, striped under his eye and a zero on his neck. Everyone grew wide eyed at the zero and welcomed him to the very dysfunctional family with open arms. Halibel, Stark and Nnoitra were teaching Ichigo more fighting techniques and how to use a cero. Nel played eternal tag with Ichigo, then sat down and read a book together. Szayel brought him to the lab to help with all kinds of experiments._

_When night fell, Halibel, Szayel and Nel hugged the new Beta in the family good night and went to bed. _

_**The Next Morning- Urahara's Shop**_

Today was the day Yamamoto-sotaichou assigned Soi Fon and Byakuya to go to Hueco Mundo and retrieve Ichigo and thee arrancar. Kenpachi asked to come along. Yamamoto reluctantly agreed. Urahara opened the garganta to let the captains through, sealing it behind the immediately.

_**With the Captains**_

They finally arrived in Hueco Mundo to be greeted by Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Ichigo. The shinigami taichou were surprised to see the new sexy look Ichigo sported.

"Ichigo…What happened to you?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm an arrancar like Grimm and Nnoitra here." Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have been charged with treason. Surrender now and you won't be harmed." Soi Fon said emotionlessly. Ichigo cocked his head to the side and smirked, making even Kenpachi flinch.

"He's not goin' anywhere with you," Nnoitra defended Ichigo.

"He is our family and we don't abandon one-another," Grimmjow finished for Nnoitra. "Leave now or you will have to fight Ichigo. Trust me, he got so much stronger in just a couple of weeks than you shinigami in years. Have fun." Grimmjow smiled. Kenpachi was the first to attack, going straight for Ichigo when Grimmjow intercepted.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my mate!" Grimmjow screamed at Kenpachi when Ichigo pushed his mate aside.

"Fight me, Kenpachi. Grimmjow, he's mine. Don't interfere," Ichigo commanded. "Have fun with Soi Fon and remember Shiro's warning." Nnoitra and Grimmjow nodded and attacked Soi Fon and Byakuya. Kenpachi let loose a maniacal laugh and took off his eye-patch, releasing all his spiritual pressure and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo easily blocked the attack with Zangetsu. Kenpachi released a barrage of attacks at Ichigo, who easily dodged and blocked each one. With one attack, Ichigo slashed Kenpachi deeply across his chest, seriously injuring him like never before. Kenpachi fell with a loud thud that caught the attention of Soi Fon and Byakuya.

"Too easy." Ichigo cackled like his twin (Shiro). When he stopped, there was only the sound of clashing swords and  
the blowing wind. Then Byakuya and Soi Fon released their shikai.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

Grimmjow was trying his best to dodge Soi Fon's attacks, but she was using Shunko, making her faster than Grimmjow. Grimmjow, barely able to keep up with Soi Fon's speed, and losing stamina, was hit in the shoulder with Suzumebachi. He was almost stung again when Ichigo's massive sword came down between them, sending both Grimmjow and the small taichou flying back.

"Fuck this is boring," Ichigo sighed out.

Meanwhile, Nnoitra was having fun with Byakuya until he was surrounded by Senbonzakura's petals, cuts littering his body but nothing serious until Byakuya was right in front of him, bringing his zanpakuto down, slashing Nnoitra from his left shoulder to his right hip. Nnoitra's eyes rolled in the back of head and falling to the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo. Soi Fon was now at Byakuya's side.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo quietly said, head downcast, hair shadowing over his eyes and anger boiling to the breaking point. "Nnoitra, Szayel GO NOW!" Grimmjow picked up Nnoitra and went towards Las Noches. Ichigo, now alone on the battlefield, flipped off the two captains left standing, his sclera black and pupils gold. Ichigo's arms flew open, spiritual energy gathering near the center of his chest.

"Cero." The taichou were prepared to dodge the cero, just hardly making it out of the way. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was gone. The taichou were looking around frantically because the powerful reiatsu had completely vanished. Before Soi Fon could say anything, Ichigo was behind Byakuya, slicing the air with a strong Getsuga Tenshou that hit Byakuya dead on, forcing him to the ground. In that instant, Ichigo broke every one of Soi Fon's fingers one by one, then slicing and dicing the petite captain, leaving her a bloody mess.

Finally calming down, Ichigo lifted each captain in his arms taking them back to Las Noches.


	6. For Ichigo

**Number One**

Title by _Hazel Fernandes_

**Chapter 6**

_**Last Chapter**_

_"Cero." The taichou were prepared to dodge the cero, just hardly making it out of the way. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was gone. The taichou were looking around frantically because the powerful reiatsu had completely vanished. Before Soi Fon could say anything, Ichigo was behind Byakuya, slicing the air with a strong Getsuga Tenshou that hit Byakuya dead on, forcing him to the ground. In that instant, Ichigo broke every one of Soi Fon's fingers one by one, then slicing and dicing the petite captain, leaving her a bloody mess._

_Finally calming down, Ichigo lifted each captain in his arms taking them back to Las Noches._

**In The World of the Living**

Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were all gathered in Ichigo's house.

"Kurosaki has been gone for six weeks and hasn't contacted us once. Plus Rukia and Renji haven't been around for a while. Something is seriously wrong," Uryu pointed out, breaking the silence in the room and all eyes were on him. Everyone was worried about the orange-haired shinigami they all cared deeply for. In that moment, Rukia and Renji came in the house through the open window. They motioned for everyone to go to Ichigo's room.

"We have news of Ichigo's whereabouts," Renji said breaking the long silence. "He's in Hueco Mundo. "

"Then we have to go save him! Kurosaki-kun has saved hundreds of times, we have to return the favor," Orihime shouted.

"You can't. The sotaichou sent Soi Fon, Byakuya and Kenpachi to retrieve him yesterday. For now all we can do is wait so we don't get in their way," Rukia said solemnly.

"Ichigo broke a lot of rules to save you from execution, Rukia. We have to go save him regardless," Chad said.

"Chad's right. Ichigo has saved us on more than one occasion, so we should return the favor," Orihime said.

"Then, go to Urahara's in an hour," Rukia said. Everyone nodded their head and left Ichigo's room one by one.

_**One Hour Later- Urahara's Shop**_

Everyone arrived at Urahara's shop and went straight down to the underground training area where Urahara and Tessai were waiting for them with a garganta already open. No words were spoken, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime and Uryu just ran straight through.


	7. To The Rescue

**Number One**

Title by _Hazel Fernandes_

**Chapter 7**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Everyone arrived at Urahara's shop and went straight down to the underground training area where Urahara and Tessai were waiting for them with a garganta already open. No words were spoken; Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime and Uryu just ran straight through.___

_**Hueco Mundo- Las Noches 2 Days Later**_

After defeating the captains, Ichigo never left Szayel's lab unless he had to vomit. He could do nothing but worry over Byakuya and Kenpachi, even Soi Fon. Even though he was the reason they were injured so seriously, he still liked them. It felt like forever waiting for them to recover but it didn't surprise him because they all did some heavy bleeding. He heard a grunting noise, so he got up to see what it was. He found Nnoitra trying to move.

"Oh, hey Ichi. Watcha doin' here?" Nnoitra asked.

"Checking on the captains when I heard grunting. What are you trying to do?" Nnoitra expected Ichigo to scold him, but he was given a smile warm enough to melt the thickest ice.

"Bored as hell. I can't sit in a stupid bed like this, ya kno', gotta be active."

"Well you're stuck here until Szayel says you can move, so be a good Espada and lay down ok?" Ichigo said, tilting his head slightly to the side. Nnoitra did as he was told so Ichigo walked away only to be ambushed by Grimmjow from behind.

"Hey Ichi-Berry, how are you and the little ones?" Grimmjow asked.

"Fine," Ichigo replied, putting a hand on his still flat stomach. Grimmjow put his hand on top of his Ichigo's trying to feel the lives growing inside his mate

._**Hueco Mundo- Rescue Ichigo Squad**_

Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia and Renji finally arrived at Las Noches, and were apprehensive because they haven't been attacked at all, not even a low level hollow. They couldn't find a way inside so Chad used El Dircto to blast a hole in the wall. When they entered the castle, all they saw were twisting corridors. Every once in a while, a Numeros would appear and someone would stay behind to fight.

Rukia, Chad and Renji were stuck fighting Numeros while Uryu and Orihime continued to look for Ichigo. After hours of running and getting lost, they arrived in a really big room. In the giant space, there was a lone figure. He was ghostly pale; he had green eyes with green tear marks under his eyes. Uryu stepped in front of Orihime, Ginrei Kojaku and ready to fire, but the pale figure made no move to attack.

"You, where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Uryu asked.

"Do not refer to me as "you". I am Ulquiorra Schiffer, and I came to retrieve you. Follow me, I will not attack you." Without a word, they followed him. Within 45 minutes of walking, they were in front of huge double doors. Ulquiorra opened them to reveal a lab. Uryu and Orihime walked in and looked around and saw a puff of orange hair. They walked in that direction and saw Ichigo. They were about to say something when they saw Grimmjow, Szayel, Kenpachi, Soi Fon and Byakuya.

Ichigo turned his head and they noticed the marks on his face, a gothic zero on his neck. His once angular face was now smoother and a little round. When he stood up, his friends notice he had gotten taller, his eye and hair color were a little brighter, his body was curvier. As he walked over to them, his friends noticed the slight sway in his hips.

"Hey guys, miss me?"


	8. Who's Havin' Cubs?

**Number One**

Title by _Hazel Fernandes_

**Chapter 8**

_**Last Chapter**_

_Ichigo turned his head and they noticed the marks on his face, a gothic zero on his neck. His once angular face was now smoother and a little round. When he stood up, his friends notice he had gotten taller, his eye and hair color were a little brighter, and his body was curvier. As he walked over to them, his friends noticed the slight sway in his hips._

"_Hey guys, miss me?"_

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled, making the Espada in the room cover their ears. Ichigo laughed and walked up to hug her.

"Glad to see you Inoue, Uryu. Where are Renji, Rukia and Chad?"

"They're stuck fighting Numeros," Uryu replied coldly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh that's right! Kurosaki you have to help them!" Orihime screamed and ran out of Szayel's lab with Ichigo in Uryu in tail. The Espada were left in the lab, realizing the odd company Kurosaki kept.

It took 2 hours for Ichigo to find each one of his friends. The Numeros didn't dare try to fight him. Chad's left arm was broken, Renji only had minor cuts and bruises, but Rukia was a mess. She was caked with blood, most of it her own and when she was found, she was unconscious. Orihime healed most of her injuries and Ichigo carried back to Szayel's lab. He gently placed Rukia down so Szayel could finish healing her then moved to brace Chad's arm. Szayel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow left, leaving Ichigo and his friends alone.

A couple minutes of silence and a tense atmosphere, Rukia woke up, unknowingly to the others in the room and stared at Ichigo. He turned his head and smiled brightly.

"Hello, sleepy head," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo," Rukia said in disbelief. She got up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling on them slightly. "Is it really you?" Ichigo nodded. "You look so different, vibrant and beautiful. What happened to you?"

"I'm the Cero Espada," Ichigo answered calmly, watching his friends' faces go from calm to absolutely surprised.

"But how? We know you're a Vizard, but how did you become an arrancar?" Chad asked.

"I became the mate of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, otherwise I'm not really sure but that's what Shiro said."

"Who did this to the taichou?" Rukia asked.

"I did."

"Why"

"They tried to take me away from my mate and lock me up. If I'm not near him, lives could be at stake."

"What do you mean lives?" Renji asked.

"Four to be more specific. My life and the lives of my growing cubs."

"Cubs?" Chad asked.

"I'm pregnant with Grimmjow's triplets," Ichigo said, placing a hand on his stomach. Rukia and Orihime squealed and started questioning him, Uryu and Renji's jaw dropped and Chad's expression remained the same.

"Will you ever come back to the World of the Living and visit?" Orihime asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course."

"One more question, who is Shiro?" Renji asked.

"My crazy inner hollow, twin, best friend .I can call him a lot of thing but I prefer Shiro. He helps me when I don't want to go to anyone else, the guy who keeps me sane sometimes."

"How…wait, never mind." Renji pinched his nose and sighed.

"Are you going to tell the taichou about my children?" Ichigo asked.

"All the taichou know about the whole mating thing, but we won't tell them about your cubs. They only wanted to apprehend you and Grimmjow. If they found out about your cubs, they'd probably execute you," Rukia said.

"Cubs?" Kenpachi asked. "Who's havin'cubs?"


	9. Uncle Kenpachi

**Number One**

**Chapter 9**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_All the taichou know about the whole mating thing, but we won't tell them about your cubs. They only wanted to apprehend you and Grimmjow. If they found out about your cubs, they'd probably execute you," Rukia said._

"_Cubs?" Kenpachi asked. "Who's havin'cubs?"_

Everyone's gaze shifted to Kenpachi who was awake during the entire conversation and no one knew. He sat up in a sitting position, his elbows on his knees, his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"I am," Ichigo said. All heads turned to him, worry etched on their faces.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, three of them actually." More silence. Then there was a loud cackle and Kenpachi walked towards Ichigo and wrapped an arm around his shoulders much to every one's surprise.

"That's great! Now I have three little Ichigo's to train and fight. Just leave everything to Uncle Kenpachi!" Ichigo started cracking up so hard it hurt. When he stopped Kenpachi gave him a pat on the back and told him he would take everyone back to Fourth Company and to call him if he was needed.

When they all left through the Sekaimon, Ichigo returned to his and Grimmjow's room. When he entered the room, Grimmjow was asleep so Ichigo removed his clothes, climbed in next to him and Ichigo buried his face in Grimmjow's bare chest.

Grimmjow stirred and opened his eyes to see his strawberry cuddling up next to him. He started stroking the orange puff of hair and saw bright brown eyes looking up at him.

"Did I wake you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Guess I have to punish you now." Grimmjow pinned Ichigo under him and pulled Ichigo's arms over his head and bit his neck. Ichigo moaned, arching forward, grinding his now erect cock into Grimmjow's.

Without a second thought, Grimmjow removed his and Ichigo's clothes and started kissing his mate furiously. Ichigo moaned and Grimmjow pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, running a hand down his sides and pinched a nipple. He gasped and Grimmjow trailed down Ichigo's body until he got to his hard and dripping cock.

"Mmm…Grimm," Ichigo moaned, making Grimmjow smirk and take Ichigo in his mouth, sucking softly and humming around his cock, sending shivers of pleasure through his mate. He started licking his fingers, then pushed one into Ichigo's tight hole. He then put in a second, scissoring them until he hit Ichigo's prostate.

"Grimmjow, please…take me now!" Grimmjow lines his huge throbbing cock with Ichigo's tight ass and pushed himself in. Ichigo screamed in pleasure and started moving his hips, signaling for Grimmjow to start moving. He pulled out and then rammed back in and started thrusting at a mind-blowing pace, stabbing Ichigo's prostate with each thrust.

"Fuck 'ur so tight," Grimmjow said, feeling heat coil inside his stomach and started stroking Ichigo's cock in time with each thrust.

"A-aah, Grimmjow I'm," Ichigo didn't finish his sentence and came all over his and Grimmjow's stomachs, muscles contracting around Grimmjow's cock. He thrust in twice more before he came hard inside Ichigo then fell on top of him, panting. He pulled out and rolled over on his side, pulling his mate closer to him, both of them falling asleep in each others embrace.


	10. Seireitei's Plans and A Surprise Visit

**Number One**

**Chapter 10**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_A-aah, Grimmjow I'm," Ichigo didn't finish his sentence and came all over his and Grimmjow's stomachs, muscles contracting around Grimmjow's cock. He thrust in twice more before he came hard inside Ichigo then fell on top of him, panting. He pulled out and rolled over on his side, pulling his mate closer to him, both of them falling asleep in each other's embrace._

_**In Soul Society- One week later**_

The injuries from the beating Byakuya, Kenpachi and Soi Fon took from Ichigo had healed; they were immediately called to a meeting with all the fukutaichou and their taichou.

"Soi Fon taichou, I want a full report now," the soutaichou's voice boomed.

"Well," Soi Fon lowered her head in shame. "When we arrived, we were intercepted by Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ichigo."

"Kurosaki did what?" Toshiro asked.

"Kurosaki had a zero on his neck and red marks on his face. When we fought, he fired a cero. Grimmjow said that he was the zero espada." All the taichou's eyes grew wide in shock. The shinigami who turned the Seireitei upside down, who worked his way into everyone's hearts, who has saved them countless times was now the enemy and no one wanted to believe it. Kenpachi, however, was inwardly laughing to himself. Without realizing, all the taichou and fukutaichou were staring at him.

"What?" Kenpachi asked, confused with all the glares he was receiving.

"What do you find so funny Kenpachi-taichou?" The soutaichou asked obviously not happy.

"Nothin'"

"Then, all the taichou and their fukutaichou are to go to Hueco Mundo and apprehend him. If he resists, you are to take any measure to capture or eliminate him."

"Like hell I'm gonna do that!" Kenpachi yelled and stalked out of the room.

_**Las Noches- 3 days later**_

Ichigo was now 7 weeks pregnant and there was a small bump on his stomach. When he woke up, Grimmjow wasn't in bed so he got up and stared in the mirror at his stomach. He laid down and escaped to his inner world.

"Yo Shiro, I'm super happy now. I don't think I have been this happy in a long time," Ichigo with the biggest smile in the world.

"That's good. After all da shit ya been through, ya deserve it. Ya got a visitor in the real world so ya should see who it is," Shiro said and pushed Ichigo from his mindscape.

When he woke up, he saw Grimmjow and smiled. He got up and walked over to him, a hand over his exposed stomach. He stopped when he saw four figures behind his Alpha.


	11. Start of War

**Number One**

**Chapter 11**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Yo Shiro, I'm super happy now. I don't think I have been this happy in a long time," Ichigo with the biggest smile in the world._

"_That's good. After all da shit ya been through, ya deserve it. Ya got a visitor in the real world so ya should see who it is," Shiro said and pushed Ichigo from his mindscape._

_When he woke up, he saw Grimmjow and smiled. He got up and walked over to him, a hand over his exposed stomach. He stopped when he saw four figures behind his Alpha._

"K-Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, what are you doin' here?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichi-mommy got fat!" Yachiru yelled and jumped off Kenpachi's back into Ichigo's arms and fell asleep. Ikkaku cracked, earning a hit on the back of the head from Yumichika who was snickering.

"The soutaichou wants ALL the taichou and their fukutaichou to come here to apprehend you, but if you resisted they had permission to eliminate you," Yumichika said calmly. Grimmjow, making his forgotten presence known, spoke up.

"SAY WHAT!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo shot him a glare, shutting him up. Grimmjow moved closer to Ichigo with a whimper and sat down at his feet. "But why 'r ya here if ya were ordered to capture us?"

"To help of course, although Kenpachi didn't say why, just said something about being an uncle," Ikkaku said. He looked over at Ichigo with a sleeping Yachiru in his arms and laughed at how Ichigo could be so gentle, but also wondered why there was no scowl on his face.

"My my Ichigo, you have become quite the looker, very beautiful," Yumichika said and smirked, making Grimmjow growl. "And a handsome boyfriend," Yumichika purred.

"And why the fuck are ya' fat?" Ikkaku asked, looking at Ichigo's stomach.

"He's not fat he's pregnant dumbass," Grimmjow said under his breath but, they heard. There was a knock on the door. Grimmjow went open it but it was slammed open by Ulquiorra, squashing him between the door and the wall. Ulquiorra barged in, sword drawn and pointed at Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What is that pink think in your arms Kurosaki? And why are shinigami here?" Ulquiorra asked angrily. Then Starrk, Halibel and Nel were behind him.

"Chill, they're here to help," Grimmjow said.

"Why would we need the help of shinigami?"

"Because the entire Gotei 13 is after me. Plus I don't think he (Kenpachi) would like for me and his nieces or nephews to die," Ichigo said. But it was too late. There was an explosion that shook the entire castle, the combined reiatsu of all the taichou crushing them.


	12. Can I Take a Nap?

**Number One**

**Chapter 12**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Because the entire Gotei 13 is after me. Plus I don't think he (Kenpachi) would like for me and his nieces or nephews to die," Ichigo said. But it was too late. There was an explosion that shook the entire castle, the combined reiatsu of all the taichou crushing them._

_**Las Noches- Aizen's Throne Room**_

Aizen was sitting on his throne, bored until an explosion sounded next to him. When the smoke cleared, he saw all of the Gotei 13 in front of him minus Kenpachi.

"Ya kno', it's not nice ta break into someone's home," Gin said amused

"Histugaya-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, find Kurosaki," the soutaichou commanded. The nodded and ran off, searching for the substitute soul reaper's reiatsu. It wasn't hard because he never learned how to conceal it.

"Where is Kenpachi?" Aizen asking, not particularly caring.

"In your castle, traitor," Soi Fon scoffed.

_**Grimmjow's Room**_

"Shit," Grimmjow said under his breath. "Da fuck are we gonna do?" Everyone stayed silent, thinking. No one noticed Ichigo's eyes turn dark and unseeing.

"Ichigo?" Starrk asked. There was no response. "Ichigo?" he asked again, his voice a little louder catching the attention of the others in the room. Starrk waved his hand in Ichigo's eyes then poked him n the head causing Ichigo to fall back into Grimmjow's AND Kenpachi's arms. They growled at each other before Grimmjow dragged Ichigo to the bed and Kenpachi took Yachiru from Ichigo's arms and placed her in the bed next to Ichigo. Yachiru scooted closer to Ichigo and Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small frame in a warm, motherly embrace.

"So what do we do about Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked. "He can't fight in his condition. The cubs are draining his reiatsu to stay alive." There was silence while everyone came up with ideas when another voice spoke.

"How about you surrender Kurosaki to us peacefully," Toshiro said. He looked around the room and saw Kenpachi, Ikakku and Yumichika but no Yachiru when the espada in the room surrounded him, Kyoraku and Ukitake. Ukitake looked around with his sword drawn when he spotted Ichigo with Yachiru tugged closely to him. He tapped Kyoraku's shoulder and nodded his head toward the bed.

In a flash, Kyoraku had Ichigo in his arms when Ichigo's eyes snapped open, startling Kyoraku. Ichigo managed to get away from Kyoraku and brought his fists up. He was throwing lightning fast punches at the taichou. Feigning a right straight to Kyoraku's face, making the taichou duck, then bringing his knee into Kyoraku's cheek, sending him flying over 30 yards back. In an instant, he was in between Toshiro and Ukitake, making them jump and point their swords towards him. He flicked his fingers at both of the white-haired taichou, sending a bit of his reiatsu into their brains, making them pass out.

Everyone was astounded at Ichigo's hand-to-hand prowess. They were staring in question at Ichigo because he stopped moving. Kenpachi got closer to Ichigo and stared at his face. He fell asleep standing up. He started to take Ichigo's arm and drape it over his shoulder until Grimmjow punched him, ending up in an all-out brawl, making the people in the room think 'what dumbasses'. Ichigo stalked closer to the fighting men, grabbed a fistful of their hair and slamming their heads together.

"Can't a guy take a nap around here? God, everyone is a fucking idiot around here! I swear, I'll fuck you guys up so bad, you'll wish you never died in the first place!" Ichigo yelled. He pointed his finger at Grimmjow, motioning him to come over. When Grimmjow was in front of Ichigo, his wrist was grabbed harshly. Then his arm was pushed behind him and he was pushed to the floor. You could hear bones cracking and a loud pop. Ichigo got off Grimmjow and helped him up.

"Son of a bitch Ichi, not only did you break my arm but you dislocated my shoulder!" Grimmjow screamed, holding his arm, making Ichigo smirk. Ichigo walked over to the bed, sat down and yawned.

"Think about it next time you decide to wake me up," Ichigo said tiredly then went to sleep next to Yachiru, pulling her into his chest.

_**Poll: Should Ichigo...**_

_**1) turn the espada against Aizen  
**_

_**or...  
**_

_**2) kill...  
**_

_**a)some of the Gotei 13  
**_

_**or...  
**_

_**b)all of the Gotei 13  
**_

_**Shoul I or Should I not make a sequel?  
**_


	13. The Kiss of Betrayal is Toxic and Deadly

**Number One**

**Chapter 13**  
_**Last Chapter**_

_Everyone was astounded at Ichigo's hand-to-hand prowess. They were staring in question at Ichigo because he stopped moving. Kenpachi got closer to Ichigo and stared at his face. He fell asleep standing up. He started to take Ichigo's arm and drape it over his shoulder until Grimmjow punched him, ending up in an all-out brawl, making the people in the room think 'what dumb asses'. Ichigo stalked closer to the fighting men, grabbed a fistful of their hair and slamming their heads together._

_"Can't a guy take a nap around here? God, everyone is a fucking idiot around here! I swear, I'll fuck you guys up so bad, you'll wish you never died in the first place!" Ichigo yelled. He pointed his finger at Grimmjow, motioning him to come over. When Grimmjow was in front of Ichigo, his wrist was grabbed harshly. Then his arm was pushed behind him and he was pushed to the floor. You could hear bones cracking and a loud pop. Ichigo got off Grimmjow and helped him up._

_"Son of a bitch Ichi, not only did you break my arm but you dislocated my shoulder!" Grimmjow screamed, holding his arm, making Ichigo smirk. Ichigo walked over to the bed, sat down and yawned._

_"Think about it next time you decide to wake me up," Ichigo said tiredly then went to sleep next to Yachiru, pulling her into his chest._

"So," Ikkaku started. "What are we gonna do?"

"Kill the bastard Aizen and anyone who gets in the fucking way," the new voice stated. Eyes were darting around the room to find the source of the voice when they landed on Ichigo who was sitting up, but his face was different. Besides the hollow mask that was over his right eye, his sclera was black, eyes golden and glowing, a sadistic grin on his face. "I'm definitely not going to stay put while that fucker wit' a god complex sits on his damned throne and fuck with my King's life. Whether the espada are with me or not, I'm killin' the bastard."

He got up from the bed and poked Toshiro and Jushiro in their forehead, waking them up. They blinked furiously to clear the blurriness in their vision and looked up at Ichigo, taking his outstretched hands. Ichigo pulled them up and went back to the bed where a white shirt and jacket lay. He put them on and walked to the sword stand where his zanpakuto was stationed. He ran his hand across the blade then strapping it to his back and walking out the room and down the hall. Ichigo turned his head to see Starrk, Halibel, Nel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Kenpachi with a hyper-active Yachiru on his shoulder, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro and Ukitake following him.  
Ukitake pulled Shunsui upand smacked him a little to wake him up. When he did, the continued to follow Ichigo, Nnoitra joining in and the little army to Aizen's throne.

**Aizen's Throne Room**

The shinigami were all attacking Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the espada that weren't currently there or dead, shikai released but still struggling in their battles. Soi Fon and Omaeda were struggling against Barragan's resurrecsion. Hisagi and Komamura are fighting a hollowfied Tosen. Mayuri and Nemu were busy battling it out with Szayel. Rangiku was fighting Gin with tears in her eyes making him frown. Yamamoto-soutaichou fighting toe-to-toe with Aizen, everyone fighting their battles till overwhelming reiatsu flooded the room.  
Heads turned when Ichigo walked in with his mini-army behind him.


	14. Aizen's Defeat

**Chapter 14**  
**Last Chapter**

_The shinigami were all attacking Aizen, Gin, Tousen and the espada that weren't currently there or dead, shikai released but still struggling in their battles. Soi Fon and Omaeda were struggling against Barragan's resurrecsion. Hisagi and Komamura are fighting a hollowfied Tousen. Mayuri and Nemu were busy battling it out with Szayel. Rangiku was fighting Gin with tears in her eyes making him frown. Yamamoto-soutaichou fighting toe-to-toe with Aizen, everyone fighting their battles till overwhelming reiatsu flooded the room._

_Heads turned when Ichigo walked in with his mini-army behind him._

Kenpachi joined Byakuya to fight Yammy. Toshiro, Halibel and Grimmjow assisted Soi Fon and Omaeda in their fight against Barragan. Ichigo, of course, went for Aizen, intercepting a deadly attack that would have killed the soutaichou. Aizen's reiatsu spiked with his anger.

"MY espada dare betray ME?!" Aizen howled making all the espada stop fighting and turn towards him. "I made each and every one of you, gave each one of you your power and you fight for..." Aizen was interrupted by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou.

"Shut up you sick fuck. Not only did you ruin the lives of the shinigami, arrancar and vizards but the lives of those that weren't born. You can kiss my ass cause yours is gonna be six feet under," Ichigo retorted. Aizen charged at Ichigo, relentlessly attacking him. Ichigo barley dodged each on, Aizen's speed too much for him, the power in each of his attacks were too powerful to block. When Aizen finally slowed down, Ichigo was panting heavily, cuts littering his body and he decided he's had enough.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo used his bankai and all the shinigami followed suit, espada using their fraccion. Things started going in favor of the shinigami, Tousen, Barragan and Yammy were defeated, until Aizen emerges from his "Chrysalis" stage (He now looks like a humanoid moth).

Aizen chuckled. "Your pitiful efforts at defeating me are just a waist of energy. No matter how hard you try, you can't defeat me."

Ichigo smirked. "That's what you think, Aizen. It would be a big mistake to underestimate me." He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing and calming himself down. He started borrowing the energy from those around him, making him stronger, increasing his power. He gathered reiatsu in his hand to form his hollow mask. Then he fell into his inner world.

"Shiro, fight with me."

"Your wish is my command King," Shiro said then materialized in the real world and used his bankai. Ichigo and Shiro were attacking Aizen in unison, when one attacked one side, the other would do the same on the opposite side. They both disappeared from Aizen's view. They couldn't be seen, sensed or heard. It was only a minute later they were on either side of Aizen. They sliced through the air with a very powerful Getsuga Tenshou. Before the smoke cleared, all the attention was on Aizen. Everyone used their most powerful attack. Aizen was seriously injured, not expecting so many attacks at once, not able to raise his defenses. Ichigo and Shiro were directly in front of Aizen, read to deliver the final blow. They both raised their swords, gathering reiatsu in their swords.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" they both screamed bringing their swords down, creating an X in Aizen's chest, destroying the hogyoku and killing the menace once and for all.

Smiles, cheers, pats on the back and hugs filled the room. What caught everyones attention was a super steamy kiss between Ichigo and Grimmjow, signaling cat calls from everyone, even Soi Fon.

"Great job Ichigo, you fought really hard," Grimmjow said, praising Ichigo.

"Thanks, but me and Shiro couldn't have done it without everyone's help." Ichigo smiled brightly, making Grimmjow's cheeks turn red.

"Ichigo turned you into a fruit Grimmjow," Nnoitra snickered earning him a punch to the face and a kick to the gut. "Damn, you hit hard." The espada laughed until they noticed Yamamoto-soutaichou making his way towards Ichigo and Grimmjow and were there to block his path despite their injuries. The taichou were also behind Yamamoto, hand on the hilt of their Zanpakuto just in case anything was tried.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the soutaichou said calmly. Ichigo glared fiercely at him but let him continue. "I have decided that we will stop all attempts to capture you. Instead, the espada are allowed to enter the Seiretei and the World of the Living as long as they stay in your company.

He was about to nod his head when he felt something wet splash on his arm.


	15. Love in the Air we Breathe

**Chapter 15**

**Last Chapter**

_"Ichigo Kurosaki," the soutaichou said calmly. Ichigo glared fiercely at him but let him continue. "I have decided that we will stop all attempts to capture you. Instead, the espada are allowed to enter the Seiretei and the World of the Living as long as they stay in your company._

_He was about to nod his head when he felt something wet splash on his arm._

Ichigo lifted his right arm to his face. It was cloaked in blood that wasn't his. His heartbeat increased as he looked around the room to find out who's blood it is when his eyes landed on Grimmjow, a sword lodged in his chest and screamed. He tuned his head when he spotted Aizen, blood falling in streams from his mouth and chest, chuckling.

Grimmjow collapsed into Ichigo's arms, fighting to stay conscious but was failing terribly. He was laid gently on the floor then felt his lover's warm arms tighten around him for a bit before he couldn't feel much anymore when the darkness claimed him.

"Unohana-taichou, can you take care of his wounds?" Ichigo asked, his voice barely above a whisper. She nodded and ran over to Grimmjow with Isane at her side.

Ichigo moved out of their way and turned around, his honey-brown eyes turned red beat down at Aizen. He held his sword (now in the Shikai form) from the cloth surrounding the hilt and swung it around above his head. He released it into Aizen's direction, impaling him in the stomach. He went towards his Zanpakuto and pulled it out of his body.

He turned his head turned the group of stunned people, eyes still crimson. "Show yourself Aizen. I know where you are already and hiding won't help. I can see through your little parlor tricks," Ichigo said coldly when the real Aizen materialized behind Nel (kid form) and held his sword to her throat, panting heavily and bleeding everywhere.

"Make a move and she dies," Aizen stated, holding his sword closer to Nel's throat. Ichigo shook his head at Aizen's cowardice but reluctantly dropped his sword in defeat and held up his hands. Aizen started laughing hysterically then suddenly stopped to glare at the substitute shinigami turned arrancar. "How the mighty have fallen Kurosaki."

Ichigo smirked. "Yes, how you have fallen. What happened to the guy who was going to rule over both Soul Society and the World of the Living." Ichigo paused then whispered in Aizen's ear. "Now all I see is a coward who need to his behind a currently defenseless girl because he can't fight anymore." Ichigo took his hand and ran it through Aizen's heart then pulled it out and squashed it.

He picked up a sniffling Nel in his arm, rocking her back and forth in an effort to calm her down.

"Itsugo, I was so scared!" Nel screamed into Ichigo's chest, sobbing heavily. He started to stroke her green hair and whisper reassuring words into her ear till her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.

He stood up and walked towards Unohana and Isane and kneeled down next to Grimmjow and stroked his sky blue hair with his free hand and watched the rising and falling of his chest.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Just fine. We were able to close his wound before he bled out. Now all he needs is rest." Unohana softly said, Ichigo nodded. "Though I'm curious. None of us noticed Grimmjow was stabbed, not until you yelled. We were staring right at him, how come you could see it when we couldn't?"

Ichigo pointed to the bite mark on his neck earning him a confused look from Unohana. "When me and Grimmjow became mates, he said we could feel each other's pain. He didn't use his illusions on you guys, only on Grimmjow. Plus the fact that after the fight, I was able to tell the difference between illusion and reality. Now that I mention it, the power of the espada was sealed by the Hogyoku. Now that it's broken, they should be a hell of a lot stronger."

-30 minutes of silence-

"What will you do now Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo thought for a minute and looked down at Grimmjow and Nel. "Not really sure," was all he could say until he felt Grimmjow stir and wake up. He looked up at Ichigo with his beautiful cobalt eyes and smiled. "How about going to Karakura Town and raise our family?" Grimmjow stared up at Ichigo in disbelief but smiled none the less and cupped his mate's cheek.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Grimmjow said softly before falling asleep.


	16. Family Discovery

**Chapter 16**

**Last Chapter**

_"What will you do now Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, arms crossed over his chest._

_Ichigo thought for a minute and looked down at Grimmjow and Nel. "Not really sure," was all he could say until he felt Grimmjow stir and wake up. He looked up at Ichigo with his beautiful cobalt eyes and smiled. "How about going to Karakura Town and raise our family?" Grimmjow stared up at Ichigo in disbelief but smiled none the less and cupped his mate's cheek._

_"Wouldn't have it any other way," Grimmjow said softly before falling asleep._

It didn't take long for Ichigo and Grimmjow to move into their new house in Karakura Town.

The new life they started was normal. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel (adopted daughter) live in a house near his old home and school. Ichigo, now 10 weeks pregnant, goes to school everyday despite Grimmjow's protests. Grimmjow works as and auto mechanic during the day and a bartender at night. Nel is taken to Pre-K everyday before Ichigo goes to school.

Today was a Friday so Grimmjow got off early from his day job. He was at his new home lounging on the couch waiting for his family to walk through the door. When they did, Grimmjow was tackled to the floor by Nel. He did everything he could to pry her off him but failed so he gave up. Ichigo chuckled by the doorway. He pulled Nel of his mate and put her in one arm, helping Grimmjow up with the other, giving him a chaste kiss.

"How was school?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"Fine, although everyone was staring at my stomach. My dad stopped by when school let out and asked me to come over for dinner. Do you guys wanna come?"

"I wanna go Itsugo!" Nel yelled, waving her arms around.

Grimmjow sighed but promised he would go. Ichigo set Nel down. She ran upstairs to take a bath and get dressed. Ichigo changed out of his uniform and into more comfortable clothes. Grimmjow washed up and put on black jeans and a tight blue short-sleeve shirt. They all met downstairs and walked to the Kurosaki house.

The walk was only 15 minutes. Ichigo was about to ring the doorbell when it swung open and Isshin leaped at his son.  
"ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin yelled and received a familiar foot to his face. Karin walked behind her father and started stomping on him, leaving him a dirty heap on the floor.

"Hey Karin. Good to see you again," Ichigo told Karin, giving her little sister a hug.

"Welcome back Ichi-nii," Karin whispered, being looking at Ichigo's stomach but not mentioning it. "Yuzu's still in the kitchen." Ichigo nodded and walked toward the the kitchen followed by an over excited Nel while Karin stayed behind.  
Karin was still standing at the doorway, arms crossed, eyes glaring at Grimmjow who only glared back. She walked up to her brother's blue-haired boyfriend. Karin looked at him up and down, finding almost everything about the man flawless. She still didn't like the man that claimed her brother but would put up with him. Karin turned around and sat on the couch.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu squealed, hugging her brother, being careful of his stomach. "Ichi-nii, you gained a little weight."

"I'll tell you after dinner." Yuzu nodded her head then put the chicken in the oven and walked into the living room with Ichigo.  
Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Ichigo, Nel and Grimmjow were gathered in the living room.

"Ok, so this guy," Ichigo said, pointing at Grimmjow. "He's my boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The girl in my lap is my daughter Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but call her Nel."

"Where have you been for 6 weeks?" Yuzu asked making Ichigo stiffen. He hadn't expected to come across the question so soon so he didn't have a proper excuse.

"I was at the park when a bunch of weirdos kidnapped me and ended up in some other country.," Ichigo explained. "I got away and hopped an a plane back to Japan but it crashed so I took a ship." Grimmjow mentally snickered at Ichigo's lie and the surprised expression on his family's face. There was a ding and Yuzu jumped up to get the chicken out the oven.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuzu called from the kitchen. Everyone got up, walked to the dining room and sat at the table.  
When everyone finished eating, Yuzu and Ichigo washed the dished and made their way to the living room. They all sat in silence until Karin asked the question on her mind.

"So, Ichi-nii, why are you..." she trailed off, not wanting to offend her older brother.

Ichigo was silent for a while, staring down at the ground. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his chest from behind, gently rubbing his lover's stomach. "That's because I'm pregnant."


	17. New Teachers

**Chapter 17**

**Last Chapter**

_When everyone finished eating, Yuzu and Ichigo washed the dished and made their way to the living room. They all sat in silence until Karin asked the question on her mind._

_"So, Ichi-nii, why are you..." she trailed off, not wanting to offend her older brother._

_Ichigo was silent for a while, staring down at the ground. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his chest from behind, gently rubbing his lover's stomach. "That's because I'm pregnant."_

Grimmjow was silently laughing to himself. Their faces before were funny, now they were priceless. Yuzu passed out on the couch, Karin's jaw dropped and Isshin flung himself to the poster of his wife, crying rivers. The chaos finally settled down, faces that said 'What the fuck!' turned into serious face that said 'Ok, explain now!'.

"Ok, explain now!" Karin said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Ichigo sighed. "But most of what I say only dad will understand. He'll explain that another time." Karin and Yuzu looked at their father curiously then back at Ichigo. "So when Grimmjow came to Karakura, he was like this awesome fighter called an espada, rand number 6. We net in the park and talked a little then he left. About a week later, he came back and practically kidnapped me. When we got to Hueco Mundo, we...uh... yea so... because I...with Grimmjow, I'm now the zero espada. My inner hollow made a mock womb made of reiatsu to hold my cubs..." Ichigo looking at the floor, his face so red it puts Renji's hair to shame.

"How far along are you?" Isshin asked.

"10 weeks," Ichigo replied.

"Then someone needs to check the babies health right?" Isshin said, beaming at his son.

Grimmjow, Ichigo and a sleeping Nel got up and headed for the door. Saying their goodbyes, they left a still very stunned family of Kurosaki's.

When they entered the dark house, Ichigo put Nel to bed and walked up the stairs to his and Grimmjow's room. He laid down next to his teal-haired lover, butting a protective arm around his stomach, his other around Grimmjow's midriff and quickly fell asleep.

Grimmjow pulled his mate closer and kissed him on the forehead and stared at Ichigo's sleeping face, his mate's beauty mesmerizing him until he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**_The Next Morning_**

Nel woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage and orange juice. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the kitchen as fast as her little legs could take her. Ichigo put the eggs, bacon and sausage on three plates. He looked up to a drooling Nel and put the pan on the stove. He walked over and picked the green-haired girl up in his arms and placed a small kiss on her soft, rosy cheeks.

"Good morning Nel," Ichigo said softly at the little figure in his arms.

"Good morning Itsugo!" Nel said loudly. Ichigo put her down and told her to wake up Grimmjow. She ran up the stairs and slammed open the door. Then she pounced at the lump in the covers yelling, "Wake up! Itsugo made breakfast!"  
Grimmjow woke up with a groan and walked down the stairs with an over-excited Nel behind him. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the lips then they all sat down at the table, silently eating their breakfast.

When they finished, Grimmjow and Nel went to the living room to watch Funimation Channel while Ichigo washed the dishes. He finished washing and drying then went to sit with his family when the doorbell rang. He changed his path and opened the door.

"Halibel, Szayel, Ulquiorra. What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked utterly surprised. "Come on in. Grimmjow and Nel are in the living room." They nodded and walked inside the spacious 2-story house.  
"Yo, what're you guys doin' here?" Grimmjow asked.  
"To visit Ichigo of course," Halibel answered. "Although, after we got our gigai's, we were almost hit by moving heaps of metal."  
"Those were cars. Grimmjow spends half the day fixing those things," Ichigo laughed. "Then at night he works at a club."  
"Why does he do such ridiculous tasks?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Taxes,"Grimmjow answered, eyes glued to the tv, still watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

"No more questions," Ichigo said. "Sit down already. I'll get you guys some iced tea."

"What are you watching?" Ulquiorra asked, staring at the tv, already interested in what he was looking at.  
"Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. This show is awesome," Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo walked back into the room with a tray with 6 glasses of iced tea and set it on the coffee table.

"Ulquiorra, don't sit so close to the tv or you'll need glasses. These things ruin your eyes if you sit too close to it." Ichigo handed everyone their drinks and sat between Grimmjow and Nel, Nel sitting in his lap, Ichigo's head on Grimmjow's chest, Grimmjow;s arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"So you guys are here to stay aren't you?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Of course we are. It's our job as fellow beta's to guide the youngest of us," Halibel answered seriously. "Also rest of the espada are moving here. Urahara got us a nice little house near here so visiting won't be a problem and we can teach Ichigo."

"Where?"

"Across the street, two houses to the right."

"Great. Then once or twice a week, can you babysit Nel?" Grimmjow asked smirking.  
"That's no problem," Ulquiorra replied in his monotone voice.

"YAAAY!" Nel shouted, crushing Ulquiorra in her tiny arms. It took all of Ichigo's strength to pry her off the pale figure. Nel started squirming in Ichigo's grasp but eventually tired herself out. He sighed and carried Nel to her room.

Grimmjow watched his mate carry their 'daughter' to her room while staring at Ichigo's swaying hips making him drool. He came back to his senses when Halibel smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Grimmjow hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Someone has to watch over our innocent Beta," Szayel snorted. Grimmjow growled then lunged at Szayel but never reached him. The foot in his face that stopped him pushed him back a couple feet towards the kitchen.

"You know, attacking guests is very impolite," Ichigo said fighting a yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap so see you guys tomorrow." Ichigo waved to Halibel, Ulquiorra and Szayel goodbye and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek and walked upstairs to his room.


	18. After School

**Last Chapter**

_Grimmjow watched his mate carry their 'daughter' to her room while staring at Ichigo's swaying hips making him drool._

_He came back to his senses when Halibel smacked the back of his head._

_"What was that for?" Grimmjow hissed, rubbing the back of his head. _

_"Someone has to watch over our innocent Beta," Szayel snorted. Grimmjow growled then lunged at Szayel but never reached him. The foot in his face that stopped him pushed him back a couple feet towards the kitchen. _

_"You know, attacking guests is very impolite," Ichigo said fighting a yawn. "I'm gonna take a nap so see you guys tomorrow." Ichigo waved to Halibel, Ulquiorra and Szayel goodbye and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek and walked upstairs to his room._

**Chapter 18**

_**16 Weeks Later**_

Ichigo is 26 weeks (6 months) into his pregnancy. He graduated from High School at the top of his class so now all he has to worry about are his triplets. Every week Halibel, Ulquiorra and Szayel go over to their house to either chat or help Ichigo with the development of his children.

Today was a sunny Friday morning. Nel was at Pre-K while Ichigo and Grimmjow were cuddling in bed. Ichigo was laying on Grimmjow's lap, rubbing his very swollen stomach when he felt sharp pains that made him jolt up.

"Ichi, what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, putting down his book and wrapping his arms around his mate.

Ichigo said nothing. He just took Grimmjow's hand and put it on his stomach. They stayed in that position for a minute and a half until the babies kicked. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the felling then smiled.

"Those are our cubs?"

"Alive 'n kicking. I they bruised my insides," Ichigo whimpered. Grimmjow chuckled and pulled Ichigo closer. He purred at Grimmjow's warmth and was about to fall asleep until he remembered something. "Oh yea. After we pick Nel up from school we have to go to my dad's house.

"Do we have to? Your family's really weird."

"Yes we do and can you really complain about a weird family?" Ichigo retorted.

"Guess not. Let's just pick up the green-haired and get this over with." Ichigo chuckled and got up from the bed. He put on a yellow sun dress that went down mid-thigh, a black studded bolero jacket and black boots that went up just below his knees. Since Ichigo stopped fitting in his normal clothes, Grimmjow made him wear woman's clothing, which he was reluctant to do at first, but actually grew fond of it.

They walked out the door to the blue Dodge Charger in the garage and drove to Nel's Pre-K. It was her last day today and she wanted to go to an amusement park after visiting her grandpa's house.

Grimmjow pulled the car up to the front of the little school and Ichigo got out. He walked down the walkway towards the school, hips swaying and long waist-length hair blowing in the wind. Ichigo went inside and asked a teacher where Nel was. The male was told she was in the infirmary.

Surprised, Ichigo turned the corner to the infirmary to find Nel with blood on her clothes and a bruise on her cheek.

"Nel, why are you all bloody?"

"Nel got into a fight with a boy picking on Nel. He attacked me so I fought back." Nel replied.

"Is it yours?"

"No. Nel punched him and gave him a bloody nose but Nel carried him to the nurse. He bled all over Nel's clothes."

Ichigo sighed in relief and picked up his daughter and walked out of the infirmary only to be stopped by the male nurse.

"Um, Mrs. Jeagerjaques, you need to take Nel to the office," the nurse said, a slight blush on his face. Ichigo nodded and headed towards the office. He knocked on the wooden doors and entered when he heard a faint 'Come in'. He sat Nel down in one of the chairs and went outside to get Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow get in here. Nel got into a fight today," Ichigo said then walked back to the school.

_**In the Office**_

Ichigo and Grimmjow sat down on either side of Nel who held her head down, hands clasped in her lap and stubby feet swinging back and forth.

"Mr and Mrs Jeagerjaques, Nel got into a little...scuffle today," the principal stated. Grimmjow snorted then crossed is arms over his broad chest.

"Obviously but why?" Grimmjow asked.

"A boy in her art class was making fun of the masks they were asked to make for them and their parents. Nel just ignored him but he got frustrated so he hit her in the face. In reflex, she punched him in the nose. I think she broke it."  
Grimmjow started snickering to himself. He excused himself then burst out laughing that could still be heard through the closed thick mahogany door.

Ichigo looked at Nel who was silently sobbing to herself. He pulled the little girl into his lap and wiped her tears away. "It's ok Nel, don't worry about anything. You did nothing wrong. But if something happens like that again, try not to react so violently ok?" Ichigo said, trying to calm down the crying child. She stopped crying and flashed her cute smile at her 'mommy'. Ichigo grabbed Nel in his arms, bowed slightly then left to room. Ichigo turned his head to see Grimmjow still cackling wildly. To shut him up, Ichigo smacked him in the back of his head then walked out the entrance.

Nel pointed to a brown-haired boy with green eyes holding his mother's hand and holding his nose.

"That's the boy Nel punched," Nel stated. They walked over to them and Ichigo taped the woman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss," Ichigo said softly. The woman turned around and stared at Ichigo like a hawk. "I'm Ichigo Jeagerjaques, Nel's mom. We just wanted to apologize to your son for hurting him." Ichigo and Nel have a curt bow.  
"It's all right. Besides, my son was also at fault so you don't have to worry about it. By the way, my name is Suma Sato. Nice to meet you," Suma said and returned the bow.

Ichigo carried Nel to the car and strapped her in the back seat then sat up front.

When they got home, Nel washed herself and changed her clothes. When she finished, she went back to the living room where her 'parents' were waiting for her. They left the house and walked to the Kurosaki household.

_**Kurosaki House**_  
Karin opened the door with a groan when she heard the continuous knocking. She looked at her older brother and laughed till she doubled over on the floor from laughing too hard.

"Ichi-nii, why are you wearing women's clothing?" Karin asked between laughs.

"Grimmjow made me," Ichigo stated with a smirk. Karin growled and kicked Grimmjow in the shin. Grimmjow hissed in pain as Ichigo snickered at him. "Where's goat-face?"

"He saw you coming through the door and passed out from blood loss." She indicated to the pool of blood and twitching body Ichigo was standing on. Karin called Yuzu and they grabbed their jackets. "Ready to go? There's going to be fireworks at midnight." Ichigo nodded and walked out the door after slapping his idiot father awake.

The walk to the Amusement Part didn't take very long. When they got to the park, they split up. Nel, Grimmjow and Ichigo started with the roller-coasters. Nel and Grimmjow started on a ride called The Bullet. It went really high in the air then sped down into an upward corkscrew into a giant loop. It went back up a hill then twisted down at amazing speed into a double loop then the ride ended. Well, that's what they thought until it went backwards twice.

Grimmjow got off dizzy, his hair a mess while Nel was jumping up and down shouting 'AGAIN AGAIN!' Ichigo chuckled then went towards the different stalls. Ichigo and Grimmjow played a game where they had to shoot the ducks. Grimmjow was a terrible shot but Ichigo won three giant stuffed animals.

The rest of the time, they played games, went on rides or just walked around. Midnight was nearing so they got cotton candy then went to the highest hill near the amusement park. They sat on the plush grass, Grimmjow holding Ichigo to his chest, Ichigo holding Nel in his lap. They stared at the sky, nibbling on the cotton candy, then,

**BOOM**

Beautiful fireworks exploded in the sky. They mad all kinds of shapes in all different colors. Grimmjow and Nel were fascinated since it was the first time they saw the exploding lights. The most beautiful one was the green, orange and blue that mingled and created a beautiful flower.

Grimmjow helped Ichigo up from his spot on the ground and pulled his lover close to him. They leaned in and passionately kissed, their tongues battling for dominance which Grimmjow won easily. A giant heart exploded in the sky around them.

"I love you Ichi," Grimmjow said panting.

"I love you too Grimm." They kissed again then walked home hand and hand, Nel sleeping in Grimmjow's arm.


	19. Pantera

**Last Chapter**

**BOOM**  
Beautiful fireworks exploded in the sky. They mad all kinds of shapes in all different colors. Grimmjow and Nel were fascinated since it was the first time they saw the exploding lights. The most beautiful one was the green, orange and blue that mingled and created a beautiful flower.

Grimmjow helped Ichigo up from his spot on the ground and pulled his lover close to him. They leaned in and passionately kissed, their tongues battling for dominance which Grimmjow won easily. A giant heart exploded in the sky around them.

"I love you Ichi," Grimmjow said panting.

"I love you too Grimm." They kissed again then walked home hand and hand, Nel sleeping in Grimmjow's arm.

_**Chapter 19**_

Grimmjow was tossing and turning in his sleep, trying to wake himself up from the terrible nightmare plaguing his mind.

**Grimmjow's Nightmare:**  
**Grimmjow and Ichigo were walking down their street, their arms looped together. Ichigo was talking but couldn't hear what he was saying. He looked down at his lips, they were moving but no sound came out. **

**They Continued to walk and walk and walk, it seemed endless until a shadowy figure appeared in the distance. The figure was still far away but Grimmjow could see it raise an arm. His instincts told him to grab Ichigo and run but he couldn't move. More like everything around him was shifting and the figure got closer and closer.**

**It was all black, just the outline of a person, no notable features. A toothy grin spread across the shadow's face. Its arm shot out and grabbed Grimmjow by the throat, lifting him from the ground. He looked down at Ichigo, a gaping hole in his swollen stomach.**

**His children: DEAD**

**His love: DEAD**

**The things he has come to care for more than anything: DEAD**

**He screamed...and screamed...and screamed till his voice became hoarse, his body became limp, his eyes dull. He could see only darkness.**

Grimmjow woke up with a jolt, panting and sweating. He frantically looks around to the room to find his mate. He wasn't there. He ran around the house, looked everywhere for his mate. He wasn't there. The last room he has yet to check was the nursery.

Ichigo was on his knees, rubbing his stomach, fighting for air.

"Ichi..Ichi what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, grabbing Ichigo's shoulders shaking him a little.

"Shinigami...badge..." Ichigo managed to gasp out. Grimmjow ran to their room and grabbed the badge and back downstairs, giving the object to his suffocating mate. Ichigo pressed it to his heart.

His spirit separated from his gigai. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo into his strong arms, resting his chin on the soft spiky hair, stroking the long orange tresses.

"What happened to you Ichi?" Grimmjow asked between shuddering breaths.

"They started kicking at my lungs. I tried to calm them down, and eventually did, but they started kicking at my lungs again. Plus their weight was putting too much pressure on my gigai," Ichigo replied, leaning into Grimmjow's warm, loving embrace.

They stayed in each others arms for a while. They would have fallen asleep like that if not for the knocking at the door. Grumbling curses, Grimmjow reluctantly got up to answer the door. He was trampled by Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime and Uryu.

Ichigo walked out of the nursery to greet his friends.

"Hey guys," Ichigo grumbled, mad that he was disturbed by the group of people. He looked around the room and found no sign of Grimmjow. Orihime noticed and pointed to the doorway. Ichigo stalked over to his fallen mate and picked him up by the hair. Ichigo flung him across the room, earning a surprised gasp from the guests.

Ikkaku and Renji were silently laughing from their spot in the middle of the living room. Ichigo's head snapped towards the snickering shinigami, a homicidal aura radiating off the pregnant teen. They instantly shut up, making Ichigo smile in a warm yet twisted way. Everyone sweat-dropped and backed up as Ichigo stepped closer, the same smile on his face, his head tilted innocently to the side.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia said slowly, forcing a smile on her face. "Just wanted to check on you and..." Rukia trailed off avoiding eye contact with Ichigo.

"We got you a really big cat," Ikkaku finished quickly. Ichigo looked confused until he heard growling. He peaked around Kenpachi and Renji and saw a panther, a newborn black, green-eyed panther in a steel cage.

"Where...how did you get him" Ichigo asked.

"You don't want to know," Rukia answered. "Just don't let him out or touch him."

It was too late. Ichigo had stuck his hands into the cage. Surprisingly, he didn't bite him. The panther purred at Ichigo's touch. He giggle at the unfamiliar feeling of touching a wild jungle cat. He slowly unlocked the cage. He walked out and nudged Ichigo to the floor and licked his face. He giggled again and pet it behind the furry ears. Grimmjow woke up to all the commotion in the room. He locked eyes with the wild cat then yelled,

"THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

" It's a panther dumb-ass and he now belongs to me," Ichigo huffed, the panthers behind him ready to pounce.

"And how are you gonna take care of him, and how can he see you?"

Ichigo pondered his question until Shiro answered it in his head. "He can probably sense ya or smell ya or somethin'  
"Shiro said he can probably sense or smell me." Ikkaku interrupted before an argument started.

"So his names is..."

"Pantera," Ichigo finished.

"But why a panther, why not a cute little house cat?" Grimmjow pouted.

"Why, you scared of a cute kitty?" Ichigo taunted. Grimmjow grumbled then plopped to the floor. Ichigo smiled at his victory then walked over to hug Rukia. "Thanks Rukia."

"Actually it was Urahara's idea of a prank. He wanted to piss Grimmjow off a little by...obtaining an alpha panther. But your welcome?" Rukia stated in a question.

"Why don't you take 'em for a walk?" Orihime suggested. "Besides, he's so cute!" Orihime went to stroke the panthers but they growled at her and she retracted her hand. Ichigo chuckled, picked up the baby panther and walked out the door to Espada household.

He knocked on the door and Nnoitra answered.

"Hey Ichi..." Nnoitra paused. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering 'idiot' "It's called a panther. Man, I can't believe you and Grimmjow had the same reaction. Idiots. Anyway you wanna come with me to the park?"

"Ok. I'll get...whoever and we'll go...wherever." Nnoitra walked in the house. He was at the door again with Halibel, Ulquiorra and Stark in tow. They walked down the steps and the short distance to the huge park. Ichigo sat on a bench, Halibel and Ulquiorra surrounding him.

"Where did you get a panther?" Halibel questioned.

"Urahara," Ichigo replied, scratching the wild cat behind the ears.

Ulquiorra picked the tiny cat up by the scruff. He swiped at the pale arm, hissing at Ulquiorra to hut him down. He brought the cat a little closer to his face. Pantera scratched him across the cheek. Ulquiorra didn't flinch and kept starring at the feline. The cat stopped fighting and started whimpering. Finally, Ulquiorra released the cat into Ichigo's lap and he curled up into a ball.

Everyone laughed at the scene on the always stoic Ulquiorra toying with a cat. They all talked, played games and got ice cream until the sun set. They walked back to their respective houses.

Ichigo walked in the house while Grimmjow got in the car to pick up Nel from the Kurosaki house. Ichigo went straight to bed.


	20. Akari, Mamoru and Kazuki

**Last Chapter  
**  
_Ulquiorra picked the tiny cat up by the scruff. He swiped at the pale arm, hissing at Ulquiorra to put him down. He brought the cat a little closer to his face. Pantera scratched him across the cheek. Ulquiorra didn't flinch and kept starring at the feline. The cat stopped fighting and started whimpering. Finally, Ulquiorra released the cat into Ichigo's lap and he curled up into a ball._

_Everyone laughed at the scene on the always stoic Ulquiorra toying with a cat. They all talked, played games and got ice cream until the sun set then walked back to their respective houses._

_Ichigo walked in the house while Grimmjow got in the car to pick up Nel from the Kurosaki house. Ichigo went straight to bed._

**Chapter 20**

**2 months later**

Ichigo sat on the couch, lovingly rubbing his stomach. Pantera is curled up next to him. Grimmjow on the other side, one arm wrapped around his mate, the other rubbing Ichigo's swollen stomach.

"I can feel 'em squirmin'," Grimmjow said softly.

"The pups are active. I wonder what's got them so excited?" Ichigo wondered when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach but passed it off. When he felt another, he yelped and his face contorted in his anguish.

"Ichi, you ok?"

"No, the babies are coming," Ichigo managed through gritted teeth.

Grimmjow panicked then froze when he heard a scream rip from Ichigo's mouth. Nel slid across the room running from her room to Ichigo's side.

"Itsugo," Nel murmured.

"Don't worry Nel, I'll be ok," Ichigo assured, patting Nel's head then hissed in pain.

"Nel, go get Szayel. Tell him Ichi's givin' birth an' go with him to Urahara's shop," Grimmjow instructed. Nel nodded and scrambled out the door. Grimmjow left his gigai, picked Ichigo up and raced out the door to Urahara's shop. He entered with Szayel and Nel behind him.

Urahara and Yoruichi were in the underground training facility, Ichigo on laying down, sweating profusely. The pain Ichigo felt right now was not as bead than all the times he has been cut, stabbed and killed.

Ichigo must have been down there for hours, tightly squeezing (breaking) Grimmjow's hand with every contraction as his wails pierced through the room until he heard the cry of his first child. He looked up, panting at the beautiful baby girl in Yoruichi's arms. She cleaned her up and handed her to Grimmjow when Ichigo started screaming again.

At seven o'clock, Ichigo gave birth to three healthy babies, one girl and two boys. Ichigo was sleeping peacefully while Grimmjow sat next to him, holding the little girl.  
Smiling softly, Grimmjow kissed her on the forehead and gently placed her in the crib between her brothers, who were sleeping soundly.

* * *

The next morning , Ichigo woke up. His back and stomach faintly hurt. Ichigo looked at both sided of him. Grimmjow was sleeping next to him while his children were sleeping on the other side. He smiled at the three beautiful children he gave birth to and slowly got up from the bed and walked the short distance to the sleeping babies.

He was startled when Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his waist but quickly relaxed into the embrace.

"So, what are you going to name them?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo thought for a minute. He never talked about any names when he was pregnant, but he had the perfect ones in mind.

"Our little girl will be Akari. Our boys will be Mamoru and Kazuki." Akari had orange hair with a tiny patch of blue. Mamoru had blue hair and Kazuki had orange hair. As Ichigo said each of their names, their eyes opened slowly and cooed at the sight of their mother but started crying.

Grimmjow covered his ears when he heard the high-pitched screaming of his children. Ichigo picked up Akari and Mamoru and carried them over to his temporary bed and lay them down. Experimentally, Ichigo slid out of his shirt. He picked up the two on the bed and brought both of them to a nipple on his slightly engorged chest. They instantly started sucking.

Grimmjow stared at his wife as he fed his children. The look on Ichigo's face told Grimmjow to quit watching him. When he finished feeding Akari and Mamoru, he signaled for Grimmjow to burp them while he fed Kazuki.

When they finished, they out the triplets to rest as Urahara, Yoruichi, Nel, Szayel, Halibel and Ulquiorra walked into the room. Ichigo picked up Nel and sat down on the bed next to Grimmjow.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Urahara asked.

"The girl is Akari and the boys are Mamoru and Kazuki," Ichigo replied.

Urahara nodded and left while there rest surrounded the triplets. Ulquiorra sat next to Grimmjow, talking to him as Halibel, Szayel and Yoruichi picked up each of them. The triplets never opened their eyes or made any sounds except the sound of their breathing. They made a simultaneous 'awwwww' sound and put them back in their cribs.

"How painful was it?" Halibel asked out of the blue.

"Very painful," Ichigo stated. Ichigo noticed the bandages around half of Grimmjow's right arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"You fractured the bones below my elbow," Grimmjow said. Ichigo's face flushed red and looked down, slightly embarrassed and murmured a soft 'sorry' and looked back at the triplets.

"Urahara said you can leave today if you want but you have to come back for a check-up," Yoruichi said. Ichigo nodded then his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since he gave birth. Yoruichi chuckled and left the room to get Ichigo something to eat.

"Halibel, can you braid my hair?" Ichigo asked the blonde espada. She nodded and proceeded to braid Ichigo's hair while conversing with everyone. When she finished, Yoruichi walked in with a tray full of nutrient-rich food and fruit. He quickly dusted off everything on the tray and sighed, his hunger sated for the moment.

"So what should we do now?" Ulquiorra wondered, bored. Yoruichi pondered the question then got the perfect idea and smirked evilly at Ichigo.

Yoruichi ran to Uryu's house to retrieve something then back to the shop. She walked back up to Ichigo's room and told everyone, except Ichigo and Grimmjow he plan. They nodded and dragged Ichigo into another room, Ulquiorra not assisting them.

**With Ichigo and the Beta's**

Ichigo was pushed onto the bed, confused to why he was separated from his mate and cubs.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked with an ever-present scowl.

"We're going to give you a make-over!" Yoruichi exclaimed, holding up multiple brushes, lipsticks and eyeshadows. Ichigo gulped but ultimately gave in, knowing that resistance was futile.

Yoruichi and Halibel immediately got to work. Halibel started with Ichigo's hair, taking them out of the braids and putting in into pigtails, his long hair reaching his waist. Yoruichi applied eyeliner thickly around his eyes while Szayel put on a dark eyeshadow. Halibel finished the look with black lipstick while Yoruichi brought in a bag, handing it to Ichigo.

They left the room so Ichigo could get changed and laughed when he yelled 'oh hell no!' Although reluctantly, Ichigo put on the outfit and walked into the hall.

Ichigo was wearing a black corset with red across the hem, a black skirt that ran down to his knees and had a giant bow on the back, tall four-inch platform boots and a headband with a bow and skull in the middle.

A collective gasp spread through the hall when they looked at Ichigo. "Oh my gosh, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Yoruichi exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Halibel and Szayel nodded in agreement and pushed Ichigo back into the room.

"What is it now?" Ichigo asked, wanting this to be over with.

"We still have to curl your hair," Halibel stated. Ichigo sighed and sat still as they curled his hair.

When they finished, they dragged him to the room where Grimmjow was and opened the door. Ichigo walked in and Grimmjow nearly passed out from blood loss. Ulquiorra's face remained neutral but refused to take his eyes off Ichigo. Rolling his eyes, Ichigo picked up Mamoru and Kazuki and carried them downstairs sensing the reiatsu of his friends. Grimmjow followed with Akari in his arms, Nel, Yoruichi, Halibel and Ulquiorra following, Szayel staying behind.

Ichigo walked down the stairs carefully with the newborns in his arms. He sat down at the short table, handing Mamoru to Halibel, keeping Mamoru in his arms. He stared at his friends and growled when he turned his head to Uryu.

"You're going to pay for this," Ichigo snarled. Uryu shrugged and looked at the three babies in the room. Orihime squealed, Rukia and Chad smiled at Ichigo. "Where's Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

"Soul Society," Rukia replied. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good. I gave birth yesterday, a girl and two boys. The girl is Akari, first born, then Mamoru and last Kazuki," Ichigo answered. "Then Yoruichi, Halibel and Szayel decide to put makeup on me and put me in a skirt, courtesy of Uryu."

They all continued to chat while Orihime cooed over the triplets, constantly yelling 'HOW CUTE!' in a high-pitch voice. For hours, they talked about what happened after the last time they saw each other. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Halibel and Nel decided to depart with the triplets and go back home.

**At the Jeagerjaques Household**

Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel bid Halibel a good day and entered the house. Grimmjow sat n the couch growling with Kazuki and Akari in his arms. He remembered watching men and women they walked passed stare at Ichigo. The men couldn't tare their eyes away from Ichigo and the women tried to snap their boyfriends out of the trance they were in.  
The moment they walked in the house, the triplets started crying. They were hungry again. Grimmjow helped Ichigo carry them to the nursery and left, knowing his mate doesn't like to be watched when he's feeding the cubs.

Grimmjow went back to the couch and sat down watching Nel play with the tiny Pantera. He chuckled and found himself drifting off so he sent Nel to bed early and went upstairs to his room.

After feeding the triplets, burping them and putting them to sleep, Ichigo walked up the stairs to his room and took off his clothes. He slipped on his pajamas with a giant white skull on the back and slid into bed next to Grimmjow.

"Where's Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"Her room," Grimmjow replied. Grimmjow yawned and kissed Ichigo on the lips, pulling him closer as he fell asleep. Ichigo smiled at his husband's face as he slept and eventually fell asleep himself.


	21. One Big Happy Family

Last Chapter

_After feeding the triplets, burping them and putting them to sleep, Ichigo walked up the stairs to his room and took off his clothes. He slipped on his pajamas with a giant white skull on the back and slid into bed next to Grimmjow._

_"Where's Nel?" Ichigo asked._

_"Her room," Grimmjow replied. Grimmjow yawned and kissed Ichigo on the lips, pulling him closer as he fell asleep. Ichigo smiled at his husband's face as he slept and eventually fell asleep himself._

Chapter 21

Waking up to the sound of newborns crying wasn't new to Ichigo. He slid out from the bed, his motherly instincts telling him they needed a diaper change. Ichigo changed each of their diapers and put on a fresh one, rewarded with heavenly smiles and adorable giggles. Akari was waving her arms and kicking her legs, cooing at her mother. Mamoru was silent but had the brightest smile on his little face. Kazuki was squirming too much, but you could tell he was happy.

'My cubs,' Ichigo thought. He set them back in their cribs when they calmed down, placing a light kiss on their foreheads when he hesitantly walked out of the room when the doorbell rang.

He walked into the hall and saw his father laying in a heap on the floor, Grimmjow standing over him, his sister standing behind his dad. Karin and Yuzu were excited to see their big brother, especially their niece and nephews.

"ICHIGO MY DARLING SON, WHERE ARE MY ADOR..." Isshin was cut off by feet to the face and back. He crumbled to the floor after hearing Ichigo mutter 'shut up old man, you'll wake up the triplets.' Ichigo kissed Grimmjow, telling him good morning.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin. How's it going?" He hugged his younger sisters and led them to the babies room.

"They're so cute!" Yuzu squealed. She was looking into each of the cribs, seeing the angelic faces of her older brother's children.

They were sleeping peacefully when they caught a whiff of their mother's scent and started smiling again. Ichigo took Akari into his arms and smiled when he caught the first sight of his baby girl's light blue eyes.

Mamoru opened his eyes next, his brown almost exactly the same as his mother's as he stared at him with his. Kazuki opened his last, his light blue eyes rivaling Akari's as he stared up at his mother. The triplets did nothing but make noises in acknowledgement and closed their eyes again. Yuzu picked up Kazuki, Karin put Mamoru in her arms and Ichigo passed Akari into his father's arms, who was sitting on the couch.

"She's so beautiful," Isshin said in awe. "What's her name?"

"Akari Jeagerjaques," Ichigo replied. Karin and Yuzu sat next to their dad holding the other two. "This is Mamoru with the blue hair and this is Kazuki, the youngest."

"Congratulations Ichi-nii," Karin said.

"Thanks. Did you guys have breakfast?" Ichigo asked. They shook their heads no. Ichigo walked across the street and asked the arrancar if they would join his family for breakfast, to which they quickly agreed to.

Ichigo was in the kitchen with Halibel and Yuzu cooking a large breakfast for 10 people until shinigami made a surprise entrance. A breakfast for 10 became one for 21.

It took a few hours to finish but it was worth it. Everyone was conversing normally and were content with everything going on right now. They were getting along nicely despite past differences.

After breakfast, the triplets were the center of attention much to their own dismay. They weren't used to being around so many people at once, especially since they born two days ago. Akari and Kazuki were crying because of the loud noises while Mamoru stayed quiet in his father's arms.

As the day went by, Ichigo's friends left one by one, leaving him, Grimmjow, Akari, Kazuki and Mamoru at home, Nel deciding to stay with Halibel.

The triplets were happily playing playing with Ichigo's long hair before they were put to rest, fed and changed.


End file.
